


I get to love you, it's the best thing that I'll ever do

by bellafarella



Series: Shameless S11 [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Episode: s11e06, Feelings, Feels, Forehead Kisses, Husbands, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Love, Neck Kissing, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, True Love, not edited, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: After the emotionally draining day, Ian shows Mickey just how much he means to him
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Shameless S11 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059779
Comments: 16
Kudos: 222





	I get to love you, it's the best thing that I'll ever do

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO so I cried the entire time I was writing this so if you don't then I have some serious problems lmaooo
> 
> This idea was from Andie, my darling friend, who made this tweet today:  
> Who's writing the one-shot for when Ian and Mickey went to bed and had a heartfelt conversation about what happened that day, how proud Ian is of Mickey, Mickey thanks him for being there for him and they end up the night making love and falling asleep holding each other. WHO!?
> 
> So I took it upon myself to write. Andie, I hope you like this ❤️
> 
> Title from I get to love you by Ruelle 🥺

Mickey sighs when his body meets their old but still decently good mattress. Ian’s already lying in bed in his blue t-shirt and boxers, the blanket coming up just under his chest. Mickey has on his grey tank that he and Ian always seem to share and his boxers. He pulls the blanket up over his body, staying on his back, eyes closed. 

“Today was a long day,” he hears Ian say softly beside him. 

Mickey grunts, not even sure if he can speak anymore. He’s been up for what feels like two straight days, what with helping Lip and Brad with the bike heist in the middle of the night then not getting to sleep because they had shit to do all day. 

“You okay?” Ian says after a few minutes of silence. Mickey felt like he was going to maybe fall asleep but hearing his husband speaking so softly beside him, asking him how he’s doing, keeps him awake.

He opens his eyes and turns his head to look at Ian. He has these too big, too soft eyes just staring at him like if he moves he might break him. Mickey smiles at him softly before turning completely to face him. He says just as softly, “Not really, but I will be because I have you.”

Ian smiles so softly, his eyes getting impossibly softer too, “I’m so proud of you, Mick.”

Mickey feels the tears rush to his eyes hearing those words. He’s too exhausted to stop them so a couple fall down hitting the pillow beneath him. Ian’s hand comes up to caress his face, brushing the tears away with his thumb. “You’re the strongest and bravest man I’ve ever met,” Ian tells him with all the sincerity that he has. His green eyes are so dark as he looks into Mickey’s baby blue eyes filled with tears. “You could never be anything like him because you are _good_.” 

Mickey can’t stop the tears but he doesn’t feel like he has to. Ian is there to brush them away for him. “You’re a pain in my ass,” Ian adds and a laugh escapes Mickey making Ian smile that smile that made Mickey fall so deeply in love with all these years ago. “You’re snarky and you’re crude, but you’re thoughtful and caring, and I’ve never felt as loved and as safe as I do when I’m with you. You’re my soulmate and I wouldn’t want you any other way.”

Mickey brings his hand to Ian’s chest and grabs onto his shirt, pulling him in. Ian goes willingly, pressing his lips to Mickey’s. It’s wet from their mixed tears but it’s filled with so much love and compassion and support. 

They pull back just enough to rest their foreheads together, letting their emotions settle before they wipe away their tears. Mickey looks into Ian’s eyes and tells him, “Thank you for being there for me.”

“I will _always_ be there for you, Mick,” Ian tells him and Mickey knows this to be true. “Forever.”

Their mouths are instantly drawn back to each other, this time with more passion and heat to it. Mickey just wants to have his husband on him, let him wash away all of the raw emotions he’s feeling from the emotionally draining day, and just feel loved and wanted.

Ian knows his husband and doesn’t need to be told to know exactly what he wants. He rolls Mickey over so that he’s lying on his back as Ian settles on top of him, pressing him into the mattress, having his full weight pressing him down, making Mickey feel instantly better. 

Mickey’s hands move up Ian’s back, under his t-shirt, indicating he wants it off. Ian pulls back slightly, straddling Mickey so he could remove his shirt, giving Mickey the space to do the same with his own. Shirts thrown across the room, Ian gets back down on Mickey, pressing their bare chests together as he kisses Mickey softly. His tongue gently coaxes its way into Mickey’s mouth, teasing against his tongue in a gentle slide. 

Mickey can feel Ian’s hard cock against his through their thin boxers and he wants to feel it against him, skin on skin. He slips his hand between them to grab Ian’s dick through his boxers, eliciting a moan from him. Ian pulls back from the kiss to look into Mickey’s eyes. 

“I need you,” Mickey tells him softly, so much more vulnerable than he’s possibly ever been. 

Ian kisses him on the forehead then on the lips before he gets off of him so they can shed the last remaining article of clothing they have on. Ian grabs the lube before getting back in between Mickey’s spread legs. Their hard, leaking cocks now slide against each other and Mickey moans softly. Ian brings his lips to Mickey’s neck, kissing him softly before he starts sucking on his neck, leaving a mark on his pale, white skin, as he feels Mickey’s hands grabbing his ass, pulling him into him more. 

Mickey plants his feet on the mattress when he hears the click of the lube bottle being open then closed. He feels Ian’s finger circling him before being gently pushed inside of him. He moans softly at the feeling, having needed this so badly. He pulls Ian back into him, pressing their lips together, showing him how much he loves and appreciates him with his kisses. 

Ian fucks him open, slow and steady, until Mickey tells him, “Ian, please.”

Ian never tires of hearing Mickey say his first name. It’s been years but it makes his heart feel so absolutely full because it makes him think about all the years where he was just _Gallagher_ or some dumb nickname Mickey thought of that week. He loved it though - being called _Gallagher_ or any of the other nicknames he decided to call him, but hearing his name on Mickey’s lips, so soft and filled with love. It’s the best feeling in the world. 

Ian pushes himself inside of his husband slowly until he bottoms out. Mickey moans at the fullness of Ian inside of him, his hands gripping onto his lower back, his head thrown back against the pillow. Ian kisses his exposed neck, right on the mark that’s starting to bruise. Mickey wraps his legs around Ian so Ian starts to move, fucking him slow and deep. 

They don’t always fuck like this - they both love the hard and fast fucks - but when they do fuck like this - slow and deep and just filled with so many emotions, it’s always something very special to both of them. Mickey feels loved and cherished, and that he finally has a home because he has Ian. Mickey’s been in love with Ian for ten years, even when he didn’t want to admit it. Mickey knows that Ian’s been in love with him for ten years too. He feels it in the way Ian is making love to him now. He feels like in the way Ian was by his side all day, not pushing but wanting to just _be_ there for him. He feels it in the way Ian makes him breakfast when he’s up earlier than him. He feels it in the way Ian cuddles up next to him on the sofa after a long day. He feels it in the way Ian looks into his eyes every single day. 

“I love you so much, Mickey,” Ian says, their eyes meeting, both with fresh new tears in them. 

He feels it in the way Ian tells him just how much he means to him. 

“I love you,” Mickey says, his hands pulling Ian’s face back to his, kissing him softly on the lips. 

They come together, with soft kisses and _I love yous_ , before pulling the covers up around them. Ian says softly, “Come here.”

Mickey goes willingly, laying his head down on Ian’s chest as he feels Ian’s arms wrap around him, holding him close. Mickey lays his hand on Ian’s stomach, loving the way his husband looks and feels now that he’s bulked up and gained a bit of weight. He feels sturdy, steady, and that helps Mickey feel calm. 

Ian’s hand moves up and down Mickey’s back soothingly as the other comes to take Mickey’s hand. Mickey intertwines their fingers, needing the security that Ian is here with him and always will be.

Ian kisses the top of Mickey’s head and says, “I love you.”

Mickey smiles softly, snuggling closer to Ian even though there’s no more space between them. “I know. I love you too,” Mickey says softly before kissing his chest. He falls asleep instantly, wrapped up in his husband's arms, feeling loved, safe, and at home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr/twitter: bellafarella


End file.
